


Melhor do que qualquer sonho

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Quando chegou naquela terra estranha pela primeira vez, pensou que estava sonhando.
Relationships: Helena Klein/Main Character





	Melhor do que qualquer sonho

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Better than any dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824608) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Femslashfeb's [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), dia 26 - dreaming (sonhando).

Quando chegou naquela terra estranha pela primeira vez, pensou que estava sonhando.

Tinha que ser um sonho, porque não tinha outro jeito de entender as circunstâncias que trouxeram ela até lá. Ela não podia estar em Chicago em um momento, e então em uma terra de fantasia com magia e cavaleiros no próximo, porque isso não era possível, então ela tinha que estar sonhando, possivelmente desmaiada nas ruas de Chicago com Sophie em pânico ao seu lado.

E bem, se ela fosse uma pessoa superficial, e talvez fosse, conhecer Helena logo de cara provavelmente não ajudou, afinal, a Helena era a mulher dos seus sonhos feita realidade.

Demorou muito para aceitar que isso não era um sonho, ou mesmo um pesadelo. Essa era sua nova realidade. Era era o receptáculo da Witch Queen, o que quer que isso significasse, ela libertou esse mal no mundo de novo, e agora precisava ajudar a lutar contra ela.

Esse mundo era real, e Helena era uma pessoa real. Machucada, sofrendo, traumatizada, e ainda mais real por causa disso. E ela podia ter gostado de Helena desde o início, mas amava ela por ser uma pessoa real, com todas as suas falhas e todas as partes de seu passado das quais se arrependia.

Talvez isso não fosse um sonho afinal, mas mesmo com toda a dor e riscos e batalhas, desde que tivesse Helena ao seu lado, essa realidade era melhor do que qualquer sonho.


End file.
